Another Bad SelfInsertion Fanfic
by Kankiboe
Summary: What happens when two idiots fall into the Naruto world through a magic sewer? Disapointment, much, much disapointment.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:

Hello Bitches! I'm Amy and this is Shannon. somewhere in the back room Shannon screams for help... And we're here to present our first ever fanfic! "Does anyone care" you may ask. Shut up! They better care... Jerkwad.

Shannon breaks free of the back room and pushes Amy out of the way This is all in good fun, don't be offended by any language that we may use.

Amy: This is basically a fanfic to show our dislike for certain parts of the Naruto fandom, particularly OCs, self-insertions and Rock Lee. (Not that we really have a problem with the character it's the fans that piss us off).

Yeah we don't own Naruto. If Amy did it would be called Kiba! And would be a musical. I fa Shannon did it would be a Kankurou based porn.

Enjoy!

It was a completely normal day out when Amy and Shannon decided to get off their lazy asses and do something for once.

Shannon got really excited and said with a huge grin, "Let's go lick the homeless!"

Amy slapped her in the face and said, "No you idiot! That's how you get aids!"

"Awwwww" Said Shannon disappointed.

Amy looked off in the distance with a dreamy look in her eyes, she said, "man, I really wish we were in the naruto world right now."

"Now now", replied Shannon, "you know how we both hate self-inserts in fanfiction."

"Yeah, I know," said Amy. At that moment a Wind Of Fate blew right by them taking Shannon's cell phone and delivering it into a sewer drain.

"Shit!" Yelled Shannon. "That's that fifth time this week! Amy, you know the routine."

"Yeah yeah," replied Amy as Shannon proceeded to lower her down the drain by her ankles.

While hanging by her ankles looking for the renegade cell phone Amy saw a swirling bright light in the distance. "Hey there appears to be a swirling vortex to another dimension down here. I'm going to go check it out." she said as she motioned to Shannon to let her ankle go

Shannon grimaced as she heard the loud thunk of Amy's body hitting the sewer floor.

"Amy are you okay!" Yelled Shannon. Yet, there was no response. Only the distinct sound of a body being sucked into another dimension.

"You're not going without me bitch!" Yelled Shannon as she took a head-dive straight into the sewer.

In the sewer.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and cursed out Shannon for actually dropping her. She was only joking, she didn't think Shannon would really be that dumb.

At that moment Amy heard a loud popping noise. She instinctively though, popcorn? She then thought again, no wait, Shannon... Vengeance!

Shannon landed beside Amy holding her head in pain. Amy then jumped at Shannon's throat in an attempt to throttle her.

As Shannon was beginning to turn to blue, a little green faggot with a bowl haircut ran up to them. He began to mutter stuff about youth and passion and not killing your friends. Neither of them were really listening though. Amy was to busy throttling and Shannon was to busy trying not to pass out.

Amy then noticed something. She exclaimed, "Hey! doesn't that little faggot look like Rock Lee?"

Shannon, with the colour returning to her face said, "Hey, that faggot _is_ rock lee!"

Lee, being the annoying little faggot he is started yelling for everyone to come see what he found. Soon enough a hoard of ninjas were gathered around the two confused girls. This group included, the rookie 9, the sand ninjas and everyone else important to the Naruto plot. The group of ninjas began to chatter amongst themselves about their new visitors. "Who are they?" "What are they?" "Why are they here?" were all heard.

"What should we do!" shouted Orochimaru. A long awkward silence followed as everyone realized Orochimaru was among them. Orochimaru then hopped on Kabuto's back and proceeded to ride him like a horse back to the sound village.

Out of the crowd a ninja with silver hair and gimped up eye stepped forward. "I do not think these girls are a threat to our village, but I shall take them in for interrogation anyway." he said.

"What the fuck?" said Amy. "That guy looks just like Kakashi!"

"How do you know my name?" Replied the gimpy ninja.

"Fuck off with the roleplay already you tard!" Shouted Shannon. "Isn't it obvious Amy? The sewer drain obviously led to some stupid anime convention. These geeks are so into it they won't even talk out of character."

Amy looked deep in thought, forgetting all about her revenge "Why would they hold a convention in a sewer Shannon?"

"Don't you know? Cosplayers hate the sun_ and_ humanity in general! What better way to spite us than to gather in a sewer!"

Amy wanted to believe Shannon, she really did. As she looked around though she realized the place was obviously not a sewer. For one, there was grass, a sky, the sun, trees, and houses around them.

"Well how do you explain all this then, eh Shannon?" She said waving an arm around at their surroundings.

"Two words Amy, Smoke and Mirrors!" Shannon said getting more then a little annoyed at Amy's not believing.

The now confused looking silvered hair ninja spoke up once more. "My name is Hatake Kakashi (which you already seem to know) I would like it if you two would come with me."

"What! You want us to get into your "van" and drink some of your special "juice"! Huh! Is that your plan you sicko!" Shouted a disgruntled Amy.

"What? No!" Said Kakashi. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What! No? Damn!" Said Shannon. "Well we'll go with you anyway..." she said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

The two girls stood up and started to follow this "Kakashi" through the group of ninjas who were by now very bored. Sadly they did not go to his van but to a small village instead.

As Kakashi led them through the village they noticed that this place really did look like Konoha from Naruto.

"Damn! These cosplay bitches are hardcore!" thought Shannon, her overwhelming hate of cosplayers only intensified at their attention to detail.

Eventually they were led to a large tower, and were informed this was the Hokage's building. They were then told that they were to were to be each interviewed separately by the Hokage. They both disagreed, but nobody really cared.

In the waiting room Shannon started to swear loudly and cursed all cosplayers to hell, she even scared one of the guards into crying in a corner. Amy, on the other hand was humming quietly to herself, having zoned out to her happy place.

Amy was informed she was to be interviewed first. Shannon was told to wait in a room under heavy surveillance. Shannon growled at the guard and Amy was led down the hall to an empty room with nothing but a chair and a lamp.

Just as Amy was getting bored enough to make shadow puppets with her hands an angry, drunk blonde woman stormed through the door.

A/N Cliff hanger OMGWTF! Ohnoes!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, Amy, the more paranoid of the two here. I'm writing this chapter basically by myself because Shannon is a lazy bitch

Actually, we both work and go to school so it's rare to get time to hang out and write this. Just so you know updates wont be frequent. When we get time we'll write but this story isn't exactly top priority . ;;

Since I'm writing this chappie solo the humour and writing style will change. Weither that's a good thing or a bad thing I'll leave it up to you… **cough**goodthinggoodthingcough

BTW, this chapter will be SHORT.

Oh, Read and review please!

Chapter Two

Kankurou sat in the Hokage waiting room reading the newest issue of Cosmo when he suddenly felt like someone was glaring daggers at him. He reluctantly tore his gaze from "20 Ways to Please Your Man" and looked for the source of the glare.

The only other person was sitting on the opposite side of the room and was one of the two girls that had fallen from the sky. And she looked pissed. Just to make sure Kankurou looked around the room once more; nope, it was just them. She was glaring at him.

Kankurou tried to think of anything he did to this girl and pulled up nothing. It wasn't like it was her doll he lit on fire; that was Temari's. And it's not like he accidentally sat on her turtle and then told her it joined that circus; he only did that to Gaara… twice.

He finally got tired of not being able to read his sweet, sweet Cosmo. He decided to find out why she was glaring at him. "…Hello?"

She stood up and pointed at Kankurou "Cos-player heathen!" The dark haired girl screamed. "How dare you pretend to be the best Naruto character?"

(Amy sat back from the computer and shuddered at what she had just written. She left to take a shower to get the Kankurou cooties off of her.)

"Now you must be reprogrammed!" Lightening flashed in the back, which was really wrong since they were inside and nowhere near a window. Many were killed.

To say that Kankurou was confused was a bit of an understatement; he was also becoming quite angry as well. First this girl took his attention away from his Cosmo (he wanted to know how to please his man damnit! . ), then she started talking about programming him; he wasn't a VCR! He tried being one for career day it just didn't work; now she was just reminding him of all his broken dreams.

Kankurou stood up to meet her halfway across the room to insult her. He didn't really know what he was going to say but man would it burn!

Just as he was thinking up a really good burn the door to the interrogation room slammed open. Two females walked out, the younger of the two was wearing an orange baseball cap and looked fairly traumatized. The woman next to her looked like she was going to pass out in a drunken haze.

"Amy! You didn't die? Damn!" Shannon exclaimed as her hopes were dashed.

"What's going on here!" Kankurou cried in a very OOC manner. In fact he didn't even know why he was here in the first place. He tried to recall a reason but could only think, "plot device."

"I have determined that these two aren't a danger to the town… They don't have the brains for it." Tsunade said to the group of people who magically appeared when Tsunade felt the need to talk to a group of people.

Amy cheered, not really listening to what Tsunade was saying. Shannon couldn't really care less as she came up with plans for a reprogramming farm.

Tsunade looked at the two and said indifferently "Just wander around town and try not to get killed Okay? Oh, and don't bother me again." She then stumbled off to lose Shizune in a gambling incident.

Amy looked energized and excited, "Yeah! Let's wander our asses off!" and started to walk away.

Shannon grabbed Amy's face and stopped her "No! We must deal with these abominations unto God!" She said indicating the ninjas.

"But I'm bored…" Amy whined.

"You can be bored when you're dead! Now we fight!" Shannon said. (It is now only possible to describe her face saying this using signs on the keyboard. It looked like this: .V).

Amy sighed, this happened every time they went out somewhere. Every time. Their last trip to McDonald's was very embarrassing.

"Okay," sighed Amy "If we're doing any pointlewss beating today atleast let me get my hockey mask." She then ran off to find her hockey mask completely forgetting that she was nowhere near home.

A/N Welp that's the end of this chapter… More to come later?

… Heh, heh "come"


End file.
